The Proposal
by kolvinaslovers
Summary: Kol put a kneel down and opened the leather box. Davina's eyes widened... (Burn summaries! Burn!)


"Wow, Kol. What are you doing?" Kol began to feel really uneasy.

"What? What do you think I'm doing, darling? I'm ask-…" She cut him. "Oh no, don't say it." A wide smile appeared on her face and She started to laugh. "Oh my.. You're really… Oh no you're just kidding, right?"

"I'm quite serious and I don't see what you find so amusing right now. But maybe you can explain what fun you find in me asking your hand, love." He shut the little box and looked her in the eyes.

"First, you're kneeling in front of me. Kol Mikaelson never kneels in front of people, you said it yourself." Kol smiled. "Oh, you more than everyone know I can kneel, _in bed,_ _to satisfied a wom-_ " She covered her ears. "Oh my- Shhhh! J-Just stop! Secondly, are you, the one who told me he hated wedding and all thoses ideas about eternal love, are you really asking me to be yours?" Kol stared at her with incomprehension. "Hum, Ok. You know, I don't usually do things like this, little witch, but I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction." _This witch is really driving me insane_, he thought, _I, Kol Mikaelson proposing to a women… Why did I expect anyone to take it seriously?_

He stood, open his mouth to say something but just shook his head and stared down to his shoes. Davina was still laughing but fast realize he wasn't as amused as she was and started to leave. "No, no, no, no! I'm sorry, you are serious, I get it." She took his hands and turned him so she can see his face. He looked pissed and was still avoiding eye-contact with the young witch.

"I just- Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" She smiled and cupped his face with her hands. He looked at her beautiful blue eyes and smiled back at her. "All right, ask again. I promise I'll stay calm."

He rolled his eyes and kneeled down. He opened the black leather box and said "Davina Claire, you show me the world from another angle and you accept me as I am. You learn me how to love like I never have loved before. This speech is a bit odd and cliché but I speak the truth. All those words are coming right from my heart. I know I'm not someone you can consider as serious but I'll never joke about the fact that I love you. Even if you screwed the moment right before." They both laughed.

"Would you mind be mine for the rest of our stupid and annoying supernatural lives?"

She felt her eyes wetting. A tear ran down her face while her smile grew wider. "Love, are you crying? Davina Claire, the strongest witch of New Orlean is crying?" He chuckled. She looked at him with a half-smile and took the ring. "Who's screwing the moment now?" She started to leave the room but Kol vamped right in front of her so she couldn't pass the door.

"Hey, you didn't answer to my quite emotional proposal! You're no fun, darling." The youngest Mikaelson brother faked a pout and put his hand to his heart. "You don't deserve an answer." He throw her on the bed and went above her. Davina let a little scream in shock. Then, he leaned against her. "You're the one who laughed when I proposed. I think it's you who don't deserve any of this." The attraction between the two of them was palpable.

Her heart was beating really fast and his breathing was increasingly eavy. Both were testing who would break first the endless awaiting of their lips crashing. "I think I changed my mind. Maybe you shouldn't wear my n-" He was cut by her kiss. He cupped her face with one hand and hold her waist with the other. "Who would have guess I would be Davina Claire Mikaelson one day?" He smiled while kissing her. "Oh, I knew, love. I've always knew."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, Kol's proposal? Romantic, boring, funny, anything? And Davina's reaction? I'm not a fan of wedding on TV shows but proposal? YES SIR. I don't know why I like it and I do not like wedding on screen.<strong>

**I heard Kol was going to be on the Originals. I don't know if it's in flashback or what, but if it's nowadays it would be so cool to see him interacts with Davina! It would not be a "crackship" anymore! *fangirling* But I'll also like to see her interact with Daniel Sharman, her "known" love interest for the moment. I want my babies to be happy!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one! Remember, it is not my native language so tell me if something is wrong.**


End file.
